


One More Troubled Soul

by aNerdObsessed



Series: Post-TROS Fix-It Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canonverse AU, F/M, OTP Feels, Post-TROS-Depression-Inspired, Post-TRoS, Tros fix-it, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNerdObsessed/pseuds/aNerdObsessed
Summary: Rey comes back to the desert to let go of the past, because she has found the belonging she sought.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Post-TROS Fix-It Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576006
Comments: 30
Kudos: 150





	One More Troubled Soul

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't know where you're going,_   
>  _But do you got room for one more troubled soul_   
>  _I don't know where I'm going,_   
>  _But I don't think I'm coming home_   
>  _And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_   
>  _This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end_   
>  _Say, yeah_   
>  _Let's be alone together_   
>  _We could stay young forever_
> 
> Alone Together by Fall Out Boy
> 
> *****
> 
> This is an un-beta'ed therapeutic drabble written purely for self-indulgence. Take that as you will. Love you Reylos ❤

Rey stood on the cooling sands, letting a slow breath escape her lungs as she watched the sunset paint the sky with blush and citrus and flame.

It was odd, being here. The desert air was just as dead as she remembered, the grit and aridity attempting to pull the energy from her. The landscape was barren, an unbroken waste of dust except for the dwelling at her back. Everything about this place called to her, whispering at her to give in. To lie down, let the sands bury her bones and scrape them clean.

Rey shivered.

“I felt so alone.” She looked down at the saber in her hand, then attached it to her belt. “I didn’t even know how alone I was. Not until I found you.”

Silence, disturbed only by the hiss of granules teased along the evening breeze.

“But when I left  Jakku ,  I realized I could belong if only I could let go.” Tears caught on the end of her lashes, but Rey refused to let them fall and water the thirsty ground, instead turning her face up to the burgeoning twilight. “I t became more than a hope . It became a need, a need to belong.”

Gentle hands reached for her, gripping her shoulders and pulling her back against his broad chest. 

“Rey. You’re not alone,” Ben said, tucking her under his chin. His arms slipped around her, holding her with natural tenderness.

Rey shuddered, the suppressed sobs threatening to tear free. His hold tightened a fraction.

“I belong to you,” he continued  quietly. “My soul belongs to you. Nothing can undo that and no power can come between us. Everyone who does, fails.”

She knew he was speaking  truth, she could feel it in their bond, in the Force, in his embrace, but Rey wanted to see it in his eyes. She turned in his arms, looking up to meet his dark gaze. Her hand moved up, resting on each side of his face, his breath warm on the inside of her wrists. 

Ben looked at Rey, his eyes detailing every freckle on her skin and every speck of gold in her irises. It was a look of wonder and fascination, but it wasn’t distant awe of the unknown. It was a look of knowing and of being known, both in strength and weakness, light and dark, joy and despair, life and death - and being enraptured by what was there. It was love, against everything else. It was belonging.

How he could express all that with a look, Rey could never understand. She only hoped he recognized the same in her eyes. 

“I belong to you, too,” Rey answered.

Rey’s hand slid into his soft hair, pulling him down to her lips as she stretched up to meet him. Her mouth brushed over his and he caught her, drawing her in, his hands on her back pushing her tight against him. 

They broke apart and came together, again and again, until Rey leaned back, running her thumb over his lower lip. He smiled, a joyful grin that she could only answer in kind.

“I love you,” he said.

“I know,” she replied.

His smile widened. “It's getting dark. Let’s leave.”

Rey took his hand and they walked down the sand dune, past the AT-AT now sealed against all but the most persistent scavengers. The soft running lights of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ glimmered over the darkening sands as they boarded. Together they went to the cockpit and prepared their ship for departure. 

As the  _ Falcon _ pushed away from the surface, Rey looked out the darkness. This time there was no sick sense of urgency to escape or desperation to return home. She turned to Ben in the copilot’s seat, his brow wrinkled thoughtfully as he programmed the navcomp. 

Ben looked up through a lock of hair that had fallen across his face and met her eyes. Rey reached over to brush it away. 

This was belonging.

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon. Ben Solo lives.


End file.
